Soul Eater : Empty Souls
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Daimy is different. How different no one except the obvious knows. When she comes to Shibusen, disaster strikes for many. What is her background story? Who is Daimy exactly? SoulxOC Rating T  maybe a later M.
1. Prologue

**Soul**** Eater****:**** Empty**** Souls.**

_The devil has put a penalty on all things we enjoy in life. Either we suffer in health or we suffer in soul or we get fat. –Albert Einstein.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Summery:<span> Daimy is different. How different no one except the obvious knows. When she comes to Shibusen, disaster strikes for many. What is her background story? Who is Daimy exactly?  
><span>Pairings:<span> SoulxOC  
><span>Rating:<span> T+ maybe M for later chapters or possible sequel.  
><span>AN: Empty Souls must be my favourite idea ever. This is definitely a story I will be continuing to the bitter end. I have the whole story planned out. Maka has a definite big role in the story. And of course our lovely Soul and also Spirit shows up a lot with a story of his own which explains his and Maka's connection to Daimy.  
><span>Song:<span> Bring me to life by Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

_A sound Soul__ resides__ in a sound body._

* * *

><p><em>It was dark you know?<em>

_The first time Soul 'Eater' Evans almost got killed by that woman._

_It was dusk the next time he almost got killed..._

_The third time he had to kill her again there was three months between the last attack._

_There was absolutely no pattern and frankly:_

_Soul was getting sick of it..._

''SOUL! IN YOUR BACK!'' Black*Star yelled.

''On it!'' Soul called back, ''MAKA!''

Soul whirled around, his arm transformed into a scythe and blocked the attack coming from the.. old woman?

''Dammit. TSUBAKI!'' Black*Star yelled and jumped at the woman who leaped away from Soul and his scythe.

''We're here! Soul!'' Maka yelled, bursting out of a shop and dropping her shopping bags, Tsubaki at her heels.

She reached out for Soul's hand which he grabbed gratefully, transforming into a Scythe.

''Black*Star!'' Tsubaki called out.

''Right back at ya!'' he called back and grabbed her as she turned into a chain scythe.

''Now. I'll take your soul again.'' Maka smirked as she stood in a fighting position.

''If you're lucky!'' the woman cried out, her white hair waving in a gust of wind.

''Luck? I call it THE MIGHTY BACK*STAR! YAHOOO~!'' Black*Star yelled as he jumped at her, swinging Tsubaki around.

The woman ducked under his attack and ran straight at Maka who didn't expect it.

''Maka!'' Soul yelled from inside the scythe as she got thrown back into a building.

''I'm okay.'' Maka wiped dust off her brow, ''This is easy. We've done it before and will do it again!'' she yelled and jumped up, swinging Soul at her.

''_Kill them! Destroy the scythe! DO IT!_'' a voice boomed around them.

''What the hell was that!'' Maka shouted.

''I don't care! There's no way that Kishin egg will defeat ME!'' Black*Star hollered and ran at the woman again.

''You insolent little brat.'' the woman hissed, standing waiting for Black*Star.

Black*Star yelled loudly as he went to hit her. Then froze, ''Where has she gone?''

''Behind you, baka.'' the woman hissed.

''BLACK*STAR~!'' Maka and Tsubaki yelled as the woman planted her hands against his back.

''TWO PALM SOUL MENACE!'' she cried out, pushing Black*Star away from her.

''NO!'' Maka shouted as Black*Star screamed in pain and flew through the air, landing in front of her in a crumpled heap.

''Black*Star!'' Tsubaki exclaimed, transforming back and running to his side.

''Up to us again then Maka!'' Soul growled.

''Right!'' Maka nodded and ran at the woman, holding Soul up, ''WITCH-HUNT SLASH!'' she yelled, ''Letter 'U' Hunt Slash!''

''NO!'' the woman screeched as the blade got dragged through her body ''NOOOO~!''

* * *

><p><em>''Dammit.'' a voice growled.<em>

_It was a black room, two red eyes shone from the back._

_''She failed again. She died.'' the voice snarled._

_''What shall we do master?'' more voices asked._

_''Go after her this time. If she is with the scythe.. Kill her and him. I can't trust her next time.'' the voice ordered._

_''Of course.'' _

_Dark things flashed through the room. And soon it was empty again, save for the eyes._

_''She can do all she wants next time. The Soulless.'' the voice growled in __satisfaction.  
><em>

* * *

><p>''I don't understand it.'' Maka said to Soul who was slung Black*Star over his shoulder.<p>

''Understand what?'' Soul asked.

''You baka!'' Maka exclaimed, ''There wasn't a soul! _Again_!''

''Oh yeah...'' Soul shrugged his shoulders.

''And this was what? The fourth time _you_ got randomly attacked?'' Tsubaki asked.

''Who says she's aiming for me?'' Soul asked as they started walking back to Shibusen, ''Maybe she was there for Black*Star. Everyone knows how annoying he is.''

''Soul! This is serious!'' Maka hissed.

''Well I don't really care. We killed her didn't we?'' he sniffed.

''Yes. For the _fourth _time!'' Maka mused, ''I wonder if there is any pattern..?''

''It's probably cause she heard how cool I was.'' Soul grinned.

MAKA~CHOP!

''How.. uncool..'' Soul groaned, his head dented and blood pouring. Black*Star lying a little way away from him with Tsubaki kneeling concerned at his side.

''Let's just get back to Shibusen, baka, and report this to Shinigami-sama.'' Maka muttered irritated.

* * *

><p>A lone figure in the desert.<p>

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors._

She walked towards Death City calmly.

_Leading you down into my core._

Her white hair covered one eye. The other was a deep red that looked around her with caution.

_Where I've become so numb._

A gust of wind blew passed her, lifting up the bottom of her leather jacket, showing a red tank top.

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

She entered Death City. The moon shining down on her, blood seeping through its teeth.

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

In the distance Shibusen loomed under the moon.

_**Wake me up**__, Wake me up inside._

She walked through Death City. It's streets empty of life.

_**I can't wake up**__, Wake me up inside._

Shadows flitted passed her unnoticed.

**Save me**_, call my name and save me from the dark._

Her dark pupil darted to the side. A slight smirk adorned her lips.

_**Wake me up**__, bid my blood to run_

Her face remained expressionless as she looked down at the ground.

_**I can't wake up**__, before I come undone_

The shadows flitted passed her again... and attacked.

_**Save me**__, save me from the nothing I've become_

The girl dodged them easily and a tearing sound echoed through the street as her arm transformed into a sword.

''Come on then, bastards.'' she whispered with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: <strong>

**Atsushi Ōkubo **for creating the best anime and manga ever.

**Fanfiction** for creating the website that made this story possible.

**Soul 'Eater' Evans** for being the most wonderful character ever.

**Maka Albarn** for allowing me to create Daimy, who came from an idea I got by looking at Maka and Spirit.

**Spirit Albarn** for being the manwhore he is and thus allowing me to create Daimy.

**Myself** for getting the wonderful idea of course! (lmao, jk!)


	2. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
